Forget
by xShatteredSoulx
Summary: Akela, this is your dirty fic, the lemon will be second chapter! Rating will go to M! Oh, it's Katana and Takumi, by the way.


"Give up." Katana demanded, staring down at the blond. He didn't need this right now. On his way back from a job, that little shrimp had attacked him, saying they were going to finish their fight once and for all. Heh, yeah right, Takumi wasn't skilled enough to kill him and he wouldn't ever harm the blond. Not fatally, at least. As the older teen had expected, it didn't taken very long before the younger boy slipped up, making it easy for Zero to pin his Techode to the ground. When Zero knocked that pathetic excuse for a Techode over, the officer was sent flying, only to land a few feet back. Not hurt badly, Takumi had managed to sit up and stared in dismay. He had lost, and now he was going to lose Thunderbolt. Katana had no reason not to destroy Thunderbolt; he was going to watch the most important thing in his life be annihilated. The other teen wasn't quite as heartless as he would like people to think, and couldn't bring himself to order Zero to obliterate the other Techode, not with the grief he could see in the sixteen-year olds eyes. "Admit you lost," Katana ordered, "and I won't destroy your Techode." Takumi was shocked that Katana would actually let him escape, but not as shocked as Katana was with his reply.

Takumi's hands balled into fists as he yelled his refusal. "No! Never! I'm not going to surrender, I'm going to keep fighting you." He didn't want to lose Thunderbolt, but he couldn't just give up, not to this criminal. Even if he had wanted to, his pride and conscious wouldn't let him. Annoying as he found the boy to be, Katana often wondered about his motives for acting like this, nothing would ever get him to admit it, but the petite blond intrigued him. Carefully hiding the curiosity in his voice, Katana asked why, causing the younger teen to look at him dumbfounded. "Why do you insist on fighting me? Haven't you learnt yet that you always lose?" There had to be something that made him do this, he didn't believe the boy couldn't be that stupid.

Hazy green eyes went to the dirt in front of him, he didn't see how it was this criminal's business, but soon words filled with rage spilled from his mouth. "Because it's what I'm supposed to do, it's what I'm expected to do. I have to catch you and after I do, I have to go and catch the rest of the criminals." His thin body was shaking like it was an effort to tell Katana this, "No matter what I do, I can't stop doing this, I can't ever stop." By this time his voice was no more than a whisper, trembling with emotion. Not long ago, he'd come to realize something. While Thunderbolt gave him the power to right wrongs, he'd become a slave; he always have to fight. If somebody did something wrong, he had to stop them, it was his responsibility. He could never make friends, what if they did something wrong? He couldn't be friends with criminals; he couldn't care about criminals. It was all too much; it was impossible for him to take care of everything by himself. He couldn't help it any longer; tears flowed freely down his face. He was crying and Katana was probably watching him, thinking how weak he was. At any other time, he would've rather died than have his enemy see him cry, but he didn't care anymore.

Inside of the heart he'd tried so hard to turn to ice, Katana felt pain in seeing the angelic boy suffer. Jumping off Zero's shoulder, the older teen went over to Takumi and knelt in front of him. Katana gently grabbed the young boy's chin, forcing the blond to meet his gaze as he tucked a stray lock of blond hair behind his ear. Slowly leaning forward, Katana licked the tears from his face, savoring the taste. Pulling back slightly, he gazed into wavering eyes and began talking in a husky whisper. "I know you can't stop fighting me, but if we could be together, alone, without him," olive green eyes traveled to Thunderbolt, who was still pinned by Zero. "Do you think you could forget you're supposed to catch me for a while?" Was it Takumi's imagination, or did Katana sound hopeful?

Takumi threw himself at the midnight blue haired boy's chest, nearly knocking them both over. He wasn't supposed to care about criminals, but he cared about this one. "If I send Thunderbolt home, can I stay with you Katana?" Takumi clung pitifully to Katana's shirt; he didn't want to be rejected. The eighteen year old pulled the young boy into his lap as close against his body as possible, burying his face in the blond locks and murmuring, "Send him home."


End file.
